It is desirable to provide an even coating on tooth surfaces to deliver cosmetic and/or therapeutic agents in a uniform manner. Cosmetic and/or therapeutic agents may be readily applied by painting the agents onto tooth surfaces using a cosmetic brush or other delivery devices, such as an applicator pen. Cosmetic whitening pigments, for example, may often be used in those cases where bleaching-based technologies are less desirable. However, achieving a high-quality coating of uniform thickness on teeth by using applicators, such as brushes, to paint cosmetic and/or therapeutic agents on teeth is difficult due to the curved tooth surface. Accordingly, there remains a desire in the art to provide methods which may be used to uniformly coat cosmetic and/or therapeutic agents on teeth.